


strength of a new soul

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: creation [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: ??????? what even, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ignore the shitty title, I'm tired] Papyrus doesn't get surprised, or so he says. Mettaton thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strength of a new soul

**Author's Note:**

> my official introduction to undertale and, of course, it's THIS garbage  
> enjoy

Three years have passed since Frisk saved Asriel and broke the barrier, bringing Monsterkind back to the surface. Surprisingly, though, the dynamics of those close to Frisk have remained largely unchanged. Aside from new blossoming romances, of course, most of which have Frisk to blame for bringing to fruition. However, that isn't to say said new couples are unhappy about the situation. In fact, one robot in particular is more than happy with his new situation.

Papyrus was, and still is, more than just an odd choice for Mettaton. Every monster expected him to go for someone more like him -- maybe even a human if the situations were right. But he found himself drawn to the seemingly-innocent, naive, and driven young skeleton. And said young skeleton found himself drawn towards the flamboyant robot, as well. And, well, who was Mettaton to say no to a reciprocated love approach, even if it was from someone who was nearly his polar opposite? Love could be found in the strangest of places, after all.

They've been together for nearly a year now, having gotten together shortly before Alphys and Undyne's twin terrors were born. Despite their fiery natures (almost certainly from their birth mother), it's clear Papyrus adores them. With he and Undyne being so close, it's only natural that he spends so much time around them. They've even taken to calling him "Uncle Paps," still being a bit too young to fully pronounce his name. Mettaton sees how good he is with them, and though Papyrus insists they don't need any of their own, as Mettaton would say, "Alphys didn't raise no fool" and he could tell how badly Papyrus yearned for children to call his own.

So he talks to Alphys. She's surprised, but she makes some changes, helps to adjust his form to what will inevitably happen. Mettaton is understandably nervous, reluctant even, but he knows Papyrus would happily sacrifice more than just his perfect figure for Mettaton if he only asked. In comparison to what he would do -- to what he's already done -- this is nothing.  _Easy_ , even.

Alphys warns that it isn't foolproof, there's nothing she can do to ensure fertility, but Mettaton thanks her for what she can do. The rest, now, is up to him and Papyrus to make happen.

* * *

Then, one day, it happens.

Papyrus is home early that day. He doesn't have to be a Royal Guard anymore, but he does still have a "job" of sorts in taking care of Alphys and Undyne's twins when they're away. To him, it might as well be the same thing. Mettaton planned on having the rest of the day to prepare to tell him, but he isn't too discouraged. He's thought about it enough, just enough to know what he's going to do.

"You're glowing!" Papyrus exclaims when he sees Mettaton. In the kitchen, no less -- it's a rare place to see him, especially since robots don't need to eat.

Well. That's another thing that'll have to change.

"I am," he says softly, striding across the room in a... different way. That's the only way it can really be described, different. Not sultry, not sad, but more... more maternal. Kind of like Toriel, with a subtle grace and beauty but not in the usual Mettaton way. "Come here, darling."

He catches Papyrus by the hand and pulls him into the living room. Papyrus heats up a bit under Mettaton's cool grip, like he does when he thinks his boyfriend is trying to woo him. Mettaton falls heavily onto the couch, pulling Papyrus down with him so that he's on top of him. The skeleton giggles, a soft, adorable sound that sounds more like something Mettaton would make.

"Here." Mettaton takes the hand he's still holding and rests it on top of the glass compartment of his stomach, the one that holds his heart, and therefore, his soul. Papyrus's bones linger over the warm glass, but he doesn't look between him.

"Well, I already know what that is!" He says cheerfully. "You want me to -- " Then he pauses. There's something different.

Then, Papyrus looks down between them, and notices the change. Only just barely noticeable, really, a speck compared to Mettaton's, there floats an upside-down heart, pulsating strongly next to its mothers'.

"So," Mettaton says with a smile in his voice. "Do you think it will call you "Daddy", or "Papa"?"

It's the first time Papyrus has ever truly been speechless.

 


End file.
